1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data using a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, interpersonal communication using a mobile terminal has come into wide use. The mobile terminal refers to various devices such as a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a smart phone. In the present invention, the mobile terminal refers to a product which is applicable to all apparatuses utilized in interpersonal communication regardless of the device.
In interpersonal communication using the mobile terminal, voice call, video call or text transmission is widely used. Recently, various research into a method for transmitting an image drawn by a caller using a mobile terminal have been conducted.
However, research into the method for transmitting image data using the mobile terminal in consideration of technical restrictions or compatibility with the existing system are necessary, but a detailed method thereof was not suggested. This leads to great confusion in transmission of image data using the mobile terminal.